


Today, we chill

by broriartys



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Oswald, Summer of Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broriartys/pseuds/broriartys
Summary: Ed forces Oswald to take a day off, and makes sure they both enjoy their free time to the fullest.





	Today, we chill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first week of Summer of Gotham. The theme was cuddles. This literally has no plot at all, it's just meant to be cute--anyway, try to enjoy it? lmao

Oswald poured coffee into his plain black mug, tightly gripping its handle as he didn't want to drop it. He was too tired. Exhausted. Too sleepy to function normally. He had spent the entire night thinking about the problems his empire was facing. He couldn't just turn his thoughts off and get at least some hours of a decent sleep.

He leaned his back against the counter and let out a tiresome sigh. Not only he spent the entire night working, he also needed to work the entire day as well.

Taking a sip from the caffeinated drink, a grimace twisted his face. He looked utterly disgusted by the drink. Usually, he drinks his coffee with both milk and sugar, but today, there were no chances for such a privilege. He needed a hard slap in the face, and steaming hot black coffee offered that.

He heard some noises coming from the bedroom. The sound of the coffeemaker had probably woken Edward up. Oswald felt a slight pinch of regret. It wasn't his intention to wake Ed up, especially when he now realised how not having full eight hours of sleep affects one's existence.   
Ed marched out of the bedroom, his bed hair being a fluffy mess. On contrary to Oswald, he seemed completely well-rested, refreshed and full of enthusiasm.

"Morning, little bird," he chirped, smiling widely as he snatched Oswald's mug out of his hand.

"We ran out of milk and sugar? I remember buying milk yesterday..." He wondered after taking a sip from it.

Oswald groaned in response.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no."

Ed closed the distance between them and embraced Oswald in a tight, warm hug. He placed the coffee mug on the counter so he would be able to hug the man with both of his arms.

"You look tired," he glanced down at Oswald, offering him a small worried smile. "You've slept, right?"

Oswald simply shook his head instead of saying anything.

Ed's facial expression quickly transformed from sligtly worried to more than mildly angry. "We've talked about this. You need to sleep."

"I _need_ to work. I can sleep later."

Oswald was immediately able to decipher the look on Edward's face. It was the look of utter persistence. Once Edward looked like this, it was a sign that he's not going to give up easily. Or at all.

"I gotta go, see you in the evening." Oswald pressed a quick kiss to Ed's lips and hurriedly limped to the door.

Just as he was about to reach for the doorknob, he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him back.

"Edward! I love you, but I swear to god I will end you, if you do not let go of me!"

Ed didn't let go of him, he did quite the opposite. He pulled Oswald even closer, and hugged him from behind.

"You're not going anywhere today."

"I am. Really, Ed, I have too many things to deal with. So, please, I beg of you - let me go to work or this is going to end pretty b--" He was cut off in the middle of that sentence, as Edward kissed his neck. Again and again.

Within a minute, Oswald melted into the man's embrace, his head tilted back to allow Ed better access to his neck. He didn't fight for him to let him go deal with his business. He simply stood there with his back leaned against Ed's chest.

"I'll help you with anything you need to get done. Tomorrow. Today, we chill." Ed whispered against his skin. His hot breath made Oswald shudder in a pleasant way.

Edward picked him up into his arms and carried Oswald, the way a groom carries his bride, to their couch. Having softly placed Oswald down, he plopped down next to him.

It didn't take long time for Oswald to accept that he wasn't going to get any work done that day. Without any further hesitation, he curled up next to Ed, his head resting on Edward's chest. They held each other tightly. Neither of them wanted to let go. They were close, not only physically, but also emotionally. The way they layed there, as close as possible, it was like a sign to the whole world that the two men cherished and loved each other.

Oswald closed his eyes and quickly drifted off. It was usually really hard for him to fall asleep, he had always so many things to think about, so many obstacles to predict even before they happened. Edward's presence softened him in every possible way. Having Ed around, being surrounded by his smell and having his back smoothly caressed by his hand made falling asleep much easier.

Edward layed there, watching the other man sleep. The Penguin became a completely different person when he fell asleep. He seemed small, even fragile, and most of all calm. Oswald still had a tiny smile curling up his lips, and Ed hoped to believe that he was the reason behind that smile.

Soon after that, Ed had dozed off as well, his arms wrapped around Oswald in a protective embrace.

Neither of the men woke up sooner than couple of hours later. Ed was the first one to wake up, which made sense given that Oswald hadn't slept the last night.

He freed himself from Penguin's embrace, careful not to wake him up, and tiptoed to the kitchen. Pancakes. That was his goal for now. It's considered to be a breakfast meal, and as far as he figured out Oswald hadn't had any breakfast yet. However, he thought of this like more of a brunch occasion.

When he was nearly finished with cooking and the only thing that was left to do was to serve it, he heard Oswald yawn. That meant he had already awoken.

"Don't you dare to get off that couch! That's an order." He called over at him, giggling as he topped the pancakes with raspberries, vanilla ice-cream, melted chocolate and whipped cream.

"I hate you." Oswald groaned from the couch.

"No, try again. You love me, remember?"

Ed waltzed over to the couch, holding a plate with two portions of pancakes on it. The meal was, as always, nicely decorated and looked like it came from some kind of a fancy restaurant. Oswald excitedly sat up at the sight of pancakes and reached his hands to take the plate. He immediately started stuffing his mouth with it.

"You're only feeding my belly rolls," he grinned in between chewing the meal.

"As planned," Ed grinned and booped Oswald's belly with his finger. He quickly started eating his own portion, as he had so much more planned for that day than only eating.

Once they were finished eating, he cleaned up the dishes. Oswald offered to help him, but he ordered that he wouldn't leave the couch under any circumstances. After the dishwasher was loaded, and two mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows were placed on the conference table near the couch, Ed retreated himself back to Oswald. "Sit up," he exclaimed, grinning widely.

Oswald obeyed and did as he was told. In that exact moment, he'd do anything the man he loved asked him to do. Curiously arching a brow, he looked up into the man's eyes. He reached to remove Ed's glasses, and placed them on the couch next to himself. Then, he gazed into the other's eyes once again, getting completely lost in them. It was a fact that Edward looked exquisitely handsome while wearing his glasses, yet Oswald enjoyed seeing him without them even more. Eyes were windows to the soul, and the glasses were just blocking the view.

Ed shifted closer to him, and pressed a kiss to Oswald's lips. The kiss was sweet just like the pancakes they ate. Edward's thumb caressed Oswald's jawline as he kissed him passionately, until either of them ran out of breath. They pulled away, both breathing heavily and their cheeks were covered in a slight blush. Oswald couldn't help, but giggle.

Edward moved himself behind Oswald, putting hands on his shoulders. He put slight force onto his thumbs as he massaged the man's shoulders in smooth circless. Oswald soon enough relaxed and leaned into Ed's touch. His back was always a bit sore and it has been in need of a massage for a long time. A quiet moan escaped his mouth and his face turned bright shade of red. It wasn't a sexual one, but it still embarassed him a lot. He was about to apologise when he heard Ed chuckle behind his back.

After a little while Ed had shifted on the couch to sit next to Oswald once again. He pressed a kiss to the man's cheek, making Oswald giggle happily as ever. Edward’s hand moved along the side of Oswald’s body, caressing it as his hand made its way to Oswald’s damaged leg. He had to lean in in order to reach there. Penguin’s eyes widened as he felt Ed’s fingers brush against the skin on his leg. Even after all this time, he felt uncomfortable when someone touched his leg. It wasn’t that much of an uncomfortable feeling, the thing he felt could be described as vulnerability. He felt vulnerable when his flaws were uncovered like this.  “Relax,“ Ed whispered softly, his voice soft and calming. He felt Oswald relax under his touches, and so he continued softly massaging the man’s leg.

The two men spent the entire day laying around on that couch, huddled up together in a tight hug. The air smelled of hot chocolate and pancakes, and the only thing to be heard were their quiet whispers and giggles. Oswald knew he would regret not working at all on that day, but he was also aware that nothing, not even an empire falling apart, will change the fact that that day was one of his best.

 


End file.
